supergenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Part One
Welcome to Toronto, the city of dreams. Despite the normal life Toronto gives to its residents, for a select few, their lives are about to change- for better or worse. During spring break many left the city to find a warmer places, but every one is back now and "ready" to go back to their ever day life... Or are they? Disclaimer- Please be sure your character has been accepted before posting below-- Mrodd Chapter One: Welcome back from Spring break, but sadly, it's back to school for you, and Northern Secondary School is where it's at. '' Zach: *Walks into the school* I'm back baby! Zoey:*arrives at the school,and says shyly* Time for school.*sighs* Conor: *arrives, happliy* Hey guys! Ready for more school? Uneventful, boring school... -.- Zoey:*enters the school doors* Conor: *walks up to Zoey* Oh hey Zoey. :P Zach: Mmmmm Gym first thing *Smiles* Zoey:Hello. (( Start third person RP)) Zach walks down the halls to the gym. When he arrives, he gets changed in the change rooms. Conor follows suit, he walk down to the gym, and changes. he approaches Zach. "Hey Zach, ready for gym again?" He says. "Guess I got gym first,too." Zoey walks down to the girl locker rooms,and changes into her gym equipment.Zoey then walks off to gym class. Zoey arrives at gym,now noticing that she's early,"I didn't know I was early." Being early,made Zoey want to look around,so she went to the trophy case looking at all the names who've won trophys.''Wish I had one,thought Zoey.Zoey then got to the last trophy,a big golden trophy with the named carved into the trophy:"Mysterious," Zoey read aloud.How do they not know who won that trophy,they were there weren't they. Zoey thought curiously. Zoey heard footsteps behind her,she wanted to look around more.She reluctantly got back to the middle of the gym. Zach smiled at Conor and replied, "Yeah, I guess so..." Zach sighed, then walked out into the gym. Conor began warming up with the rest of his class, jogging on the spot and doing push-ups. "Ugh," he whispered, "How boring can this get?" Zach sighed, "Don't say that, you never know what we might hav to do next." Conor nodded his head slightly, and said, "Ya, I guess so." "Meh, I need to talk to you later... Something happened." Zach whispered as the gym teacher told them they were going to play dodge-ball. Conor looked at Zach, clearly confused. "Okay..." He said quietly, and began playing dodge-ball with the rest of the class. Zoey sat down on the bench because she got hit by a ball.Zoey looked around to see if anyone was looking,she then saw everyone was paying attention to the game so she sneaked her way to the trophy case.Zoey stared and stared,untill she heard the gym teacher start yelling at a few kids for goofing out.She sneaked her way back to the bench then sat down. Zach smiles at Conor, as he is hit and forced to sit out. He notices Zoey, and decides to sit beside her. "Hey" "Hello,see you got out," Zoey said,with a slight of guilt. Zach chuckles, `I was never good at Dodge Ball` Zoey smiles,"Me neither." Zoey heard the gym teacher call out a name,and a girl next to her got up and got into the game. "Well,we're the only one left." Zoey notices.12 minutes later,the gym teacher calls her name.Zoey gets up and walks into the game."Let's go,other people!" Zoey grabbed a ball and then she threw it at a boy.The boy got dodged the ball and grabs the ball that was next to him,he threw very cooly and I got caught it.Zoey cheered and without notice a ball hits her side,the pain made her faint.Next thing she knew she woke up in the middle of the class,the pain gone.She wondered how the pain gone away,she decides to forget about it and went to the bench.Zach was still sitting there,so she went to sit next to him.